


It's just a simple crush

by Stonathanstans



Series: Steo tumblr prompts [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could you write a steo au where theo is stiles'best friend instead of scott, please? thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a simple crush

Au: Instead of Theo moving away, Scott did.

~

Stiles is sitting at the table, eyes focused on his apple as he watches the new guy completly flirt with Theo and usually he never would have given a crap, but after a run in in the woods with a werewolf and all that crap and Theo being turned, he’s gained a new confidence that he didn’t have before and a new guy by the name of Corey had suddenly popped up, watching Theo with interested eyes, a lustful gaze and touchy hands. Usually Stiles wouldn’t have minded, but over these last few years, and he thought that Lydia was the one for him, that didn’t pan out all that well because he found himself being entranced by Theo and it wasn’t unusual for him to experiment, he just wants to experiment with Theo.

“I mean, I have a lake house not too far from here. Maybe you could stop by if you’re not too busy.” Corey says and the bastard bats his eye lashes all the while touching Theo and Stiles doesn’t let the feeling get to him.

“He can’t. We have Lacrosse practice all this week and he has a curfew of eight, we all do until these animal attacks stop.” Stiles says. It’s true, at least half of it but whatever.

“I mean I’m sure as long as he’s inside he’ll be fine.”

“My dad is the Sheriff, Theo’s dad works there too. Do you really want them out looking for Theo when he’s supposed to be in bed?”

Corey doesn’t say anything and keeps his mouth shut. Theo looks between his friend and Corey, completley confused.

 


End file.
